


Turn My Body Into Ashes (More Than I Do)

by Arctic_Lou, barbiedollarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18th Century, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Baker Harry, Childhood Friends, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Emotional Manipulation, Fiction, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Prince Louis, i kinda made up my own world, its going to be funny too i promise, this sounds so sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Lou/pseuds/Arctic_Lou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedollarry/pseuds/barbiedollarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the King has collected men across London to protect their country, Harry happened to lose his step-dad in the war. Since then, Harry grows up with the memory of a boy supporting him while baking in the morning to the local people and Louis tries to find the right answers at the bottom of a bottle.</p><p>Or the one where boy meets a boy and has no idea he's the upcoming prince of England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn My Body Into Ashes (More Than I Do)

He tightens his arms around his father’s leg, as if it’s the only thing he has back in the world.

”Haz, you need to let go of me”

He begins to wrap both of his tiny legs around his step father’s as well, breathing heavily with a sob. The thought of letting go of his step father terrifies him. Even though they were not blood related somehow his step dad becomes a part of his life. He’s always been the one that supports him through everything.  
Then he feels an arm touches his shoulder trying to push him away and he flinches at the touch.

“No!” he cries out. He looks over at his sister, standing in front of him while clinging tightly to his mother’s left arm as she cries her heart out.

“I promise I’ll come home soon.” A big warm hand touches the top of head, nuzzling between his curls with his father’s galaxy-blue eyes staring directly to his green that fills with tears. His father’s hair was slightly messy with powder-white hair. Even though his father has aged yet there’s a spark of brave and spirit in his eyes.  
"Why do you have to go daddy?" He chokes in his tears as his mother slowly makes her way to separate him off his father's leg but he didn’t bother to let go.

"I have to protect this place Harry. After all it is my duty to protect our country son." His father says with comfort but Harry somehow has a hard time to bring himself to believe that. There’s a doubt in his eyes.

"But I'm the moon dad! And you're the sun! You can't leave the moon all by itself to shine!" He cries out even harder as he fights back. Not a single word that comes from her mother could push him away from the sadness.

“Harry please, your father have to go.” His mother pats his back several times.

"I'm doing this all for you my son, all for you!" his father’s hand is still in his hair. "And even if I'm not coming back, someone is going help you to shine, son- I love you! And I need you to take care of yourself, protect our family for me please; promise me Harry" He watches his father trembling and pleading.  
It takes him awhile to decide but then he finds the strength to nod his head slowly. "I promise daddy" He wipes the tears off his face with the back of his hands.

“Now, I need you to let go and give me a real hug instead”  
Harry gets slowly on his feet again and stretches his up toward his father to pick him up and he wraps his arm around his father’s neck, nuzzling his curly hair to his father’s chest one last time.  
Way to soon, his father sets Harry back on the ground and goes over to his sister and mother.

“My girls.” he lays his arms around both of them along with kisses “I love you both so much, please take care.” Both of them could do nothing but smile sadly.

“I’m going to miss you so badly love.” Her mother says as she caresses’ his cheek with her hand and slowly lean for kiss.

“I’ll miss you too, always.”

His father slowly backs off from the kiss and takes the bag on the ground on his shoulder and takes a last look at his family with small smile before he slowly goes outside.

A tall man dressing with a weapon around his waist opens the door to a carriage as he goes up the stairs and closes the door as soon as he sits inside. But then Harry quickly run out of the door before his father disappears.

“Will you write?!” Harry yells after his father, driving away.

“Everyday son!”

His father yells back at him while waving his hand up in the air. Harry watches as the brave man fade from his eyes, making his way to protect the country and that night he thought of all the things that could happened if his dad never decided to get involved in the war.  
_____

 

"Jamie! Pass me the ball!"

Harry grabs the ball in the air and places it on the ground.

"Niall, are you ready?" Niall nods and Harry kicks the ball, way too far. It flies over Niall's head until he can't see it anymore.

"That was a really great kick mate but you have to get that yourself." Niall laughs along with Jamie as they walk toward to the curly haired boy.

"But isn’t it your turn?" Harry frowns.

"If you kick it further than Mrs. Johnson's house you have to get it yourself." Jamie said.  
His lips press together into a thin line.

"That's the rules." Niall says while nodding with agreement.

Harry rolls his eyes along with a loud sigh and start walking towards the street, looking every direction to find the ball. It’s the beginning of a summer and the sun seems to block out his way to find the ball. By the time he looks for it, he smiles towards the familiar faces around the neighbour and kindly greets the old folk who seem to be working in the garden despite the hot weather that almost blind his eyes when he looks up to the sky. He is always been quite friendly with people in the town, not to mention how much the old folks adore him yet he doesn’t mind at all. He feels comfortable to be around them, he feels warm and even more welcome rather than the kids at his place. And then suddenly he thought of his father that hasn’t sent him any letter this week. He tries to pushes the worries away but he can’t help but miss his father. How he wishes the old man is there with him. They would probably go for a swim in the lake his dad has promise him to go in the summer.

Unfortunately, his father hasn’t been home for almost three months. Sometimes at night he could hear his mother sobs in her sleep. He knows his mother barely keep up with her life ever since his dad left for a war. She’s been sleeping all by herself and that quite literally break Harry’s heart to see how much his mother has been struggling. But she never stops singing him to sleep, never stops cooking meal, and teaches Harry how to cook and never stop loving both of her children because they are the only thing that she has for now. I guess you could say that’s why Harry looks up to her mother a lot. When he walks further down the street he sees the ball stuck in the bushes. He quickly goes for it and picks it up while cleaning up the scratches mark around it with his spit. A satisfied look takes over his face when the mark starts to fade out. Before he could returning himself back to the field he hear a single voice calling over his direction which make him look up.

“Oh! There he is!”

Harry turns around to see a woman at his mom age pointing at him; with a guard that he knows is from the king’s castle facing him, holding a piece of white paper in his grip.  
He chokes up and completely freezes when the guard walks to his direction. He tries to swallow the massive gulp that is stuck in his throat and wipe the sweat that’s running through his forehead.

When the guard stands in front of him, he bends his knees to be on the same height as the small boy. The man takes his hand and places it on Harry’s head and cluttering his hair until it’s unrecognizable.  
“Don’t be scared kid.” his soft voice spoke, making him breathe out in relief. The man seems to look younger than the other guard that usually works at the castle then he slowly notices that the man is a apart of the army.

“Are you Styles?” Harry nods shyly and looks down at the ball in his hands, avoiding any eye contacts.

 “Can you show me to your mother?” The man asks softly. Harry replies with a nod and let the guard follows him home.

He tries to avoid the gaze people are giving him and the feeling of being followed. He feels like people are attacking him all at once. His breathing becomes heavy with every step he takes. When they reach his home, Harry slowly unlocks the front door and let the man walks in. He begins to wonder his eyes around the room and sees his mom standing by the kitchen while cleaning all the dishes from lunch they had today, she seems to look better than the other day because he notices a small smile forms on her lips, humming a melody from a song she always sings to him every time he goes to bed. Harry calls out for her but she’s still stuck in a daze until the man clear his throat and grabs her attention by knocking the door. She stops herself from cleaning the dishes and swings her head toward them. The smile that’s on her face fades immediately and turns into a frown with her eyes looking at them with fear. Harry braces himself for her mom to yell at him because he thought he might be in trouble, though he doesn’t know what he did wrong.

 “Hello ma’am, are you Mrs Styles?” The man asks as he walks up to her.

 “Y-yes, can I help you?” Her voice starting to tremble, for a second she looks as if she’s going to passes out in any second. The house fills with silence for a moment until the man decides to speak.

 “I came here to give you this.” The guard gives out the letter that’s clenching on his hand earlier. She takes it and slowly tears it up and when she reads the entire thing that was written, her eyes shoots up and she starts falling on her knees with a loud thump. The small boy watches her mother break into tears in shock. Suddenly, her sister Gemma comes out of the room and quickly walks to her mother, wrapping her small arms around the fragile woman who begins to cry, stroking her dark brown hair in comfort.

“No, it can’t be! This can’t be happening! He promised he’ll come home!” His mother yells out. Gemma tries to shush her down while patting her mother’s back. Harry stand still while watching them.

 “I’m sorry...he was a brave man.” The guard says and retreats himself back to the front door, leaving the three of them in the room. Harry tries to ask what’s happening but Gemma tells him to go outside and closes the door.

“But-“

“Just go outside Harry!” His sister yells from the kitchen and begins to cry.

Harry wants to fight back but he stops himself and goes out of the door and closes it without any words. He looks down his feet, wondering why her mother cries, wondering what’s written on the letter. Sadly, he can’t seem to figure it out. He sighs loudly and looks up when he feels a two figures standing right in front of him. Jamie and Niall stand there while sharing the same look.

 “What was happening?” Niall asks.

Harry stares at them for a short moment only to end with another sigh.

“I don’t know, they won’t let me know....” He replies with a quiet voice. They could hardly even hear him.

 “Well...that’s strange.” Jamie says.

“Do you still want to play Harold?” Niall asks while eyeing the ball that’s still stuck around Harry’s arm. Without thinking, Harry nods his head with a simple reply.

 “Yeah I guess.” As the words leaving his mouth he can’t help but feel a sense of trepidation when he goes back playing football with his close friend.


End file.
